


Гость на Обон

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mini, Mystery, O-bon, Ratings: G, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ranking-meme fleshmob, "celebration"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гость на Обон

Над головой качались фонари. Красно-оранжевые, бумажные. Впервые выйдя на дорогу Улькиорра решил, что это огонь и какое-то время наблюдал за стариком в ветхом хаори, который переходил от одного столба к другому, поджигая фонари с длинной палки. Происходило это в одно и тоже время. Фонари были чем-то странным, необычным — Улькиорра смотрел на них и не мог понять почему выглядящее горячим не греет, почему не горит бумага, почему от света этих фонарей нет тени. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом со светящейся дорогой — просто долго шел через темноту, а потом его окружили фонари. Они вспыхивали один за другим, складываясь в сияющие цепочки, похожие на нити.  
Каждый вечер, как только уходил старик-фонарщик, на дороге появлялось огромное количество людей. Одетые в пестрые одежды, они несли с собой копии больших фонарей и запах еды. Разговоры смешивались в кашу, слова вязли в воздухе, сливаясь в неразборчивый гул. От него болела голова. Люди шли мимо Улькиорры плотной серой массой, похожие на густые тени. Он попробовал взяться за одного человека, но рука прошла насквозь.  
Он не мог заговорить ни с кем, его не мог увидеть никто, он не мог коснуться никого.   
Улькиорра шел. Шел, шел, шел вперед по дороге, держась фонарей. За краем оранжевого света была только пустота — темная и холодная. Он вышел из нее к свету и больше не хотел возвращаться обратно.  
В темноте нет ничего.  
Нет зрения.  
Нет слуха.  
Нет осязания.  
Нет обаяния.  
В темноте он просто шел, и ему казалось, что в ней нет края.  
Фонари показывали дорогу. Он мог видеть других, он мог слышать других. У дорог всегда есть окончание — он знал это.   
Чем дольше он шел, тем меньше встречал других — поток редел, а отдельные тени проходили мимо в молчании не замечая его. Фонари гасли с рассветом, чтобы к вечеру зажечься вновь. Улькиорра знал, что попадавшиеся ему навстречу были такими же призраками, как он — потерянные души. Ему было интересно, помнят ли они свои имена и свои прошлые жизни? Помнят ли они свои лица? Улькиорра помнил имя, но не знал, кто его ему дал и что оно значило.   
Последняя душа, встреченная им, была мужчиной — он ехал на сонной, медленно переставляющей ноги корове. Ее бока были чернильно-лиловыми и лоснились. Поравнявшись с ним мужчина поднял голову, скользнув взглядом поверх, и Улькиорра замер в ожидании — его видят? Мужчина уронил голову на грудь и закрыл глаза, корова медленно брела дальше. Им было не по пути.   
Улькиорра шел вперед. Он не знал, почему остальные идут в другую сторону. Ведь ему был нужен конец пути, а не начало.   
Когда погас последний фонарь все вокруг стало серым — дорога, окружающая ее пустота, сырой воздух. Улькиорра поднял камень с пути и сжал его — он рассыпался серой пылью. У него больше не было фонарей, но он продолжал идти.   
Дорога повернула — это было впервые. И тогда же он почувствовал странное — давление в груди, как будто пустота за дорогой проникла в него и расширялась между ребер. Это было волнение, потому что впервые он не знал, что его ждет.  
Серая дорога сменилась серыми камнями. Перед ним был дом — странный, похожий на коробку. С его крыши стекала вода, собираясь в бадье. По пузырящейся от дождя поверхности шли красные блики — над дверью дома горел красный фонарь.  
Улькиорра зашел в открытую дверь — его ноги не оставили следов. Его тянуло вперед, к отгороженной от прохода комнате.   
На старых досках сидела девочка. Вокруг нее были разбросаны спички и огурцы. Она мастерила из них странные игрушки — приделывала к огурцу четыре спичке и ставила его словно животное. Когда он вошел, она подняла на него взгляд. Он узнал ее — цвет щек, яркую улыбку и волосы, цвета фонарей у дороги.  
— Ты пришел на праздник, Призрак-сан? — спросила его Иноуе Орихиме, поднимаясь с пола. Он не знал о чем она, но кивнул — он действительно пришел. С следующую минуту Иноуе Орихиме сделала шаг вперед и обняла его. Ее маленькие руки обхватили его колени — ребенком она стала совсем низкой.   
— Я так рада, — сияющие глаза смотрели на него снизу вверх. — Я сделала столько огуречных лошадей, но никто так и не пришел. Бабушка из булочной сказала, что если повесить фонарь и сделать огуречную лошадь, то точно кто-нибудь придет в гости.  
— Зачем тебе это?   
— Потому что праздник, — ответ прозвучал как определение, словно само собой разумеющееся, а Улькиорра вспомнил, что и раньше не мог понять о чем толковала ему эта женщина. Он отступил, отнимая от себя ее руки.  
— Что за праздник?  
— Ты не знаешь? — она дождалась его отрицательного ответа. — Обон. Бабушка говорит, что на Обон всегда приходят гости. Только их нужно позвать.  
— Какие гости?  
— Я не знаю. Ты первый, кто пришел.  
Улькиорра осмотрелся — пустая комната была серой, выцветшей, только в ребенке, в котором нашла приют душа Иноуе Орихиме, осталось тепло. Улькиорра прикрыл глаза — теперь он понял, почему знал, куда следует идти. Это она повесила фонари, это она создала дорогу, это она звала его.  
— Почему ты хотела, чтобы к тебе кто-то пришел?  
Иноуе Орихиме отвела взгляд и замялась. Она стояла, теребя в руках подол платья — бело-голубого, блеклого. Когда она молчала, Улькиорре казалось, что из комнаты уходят последние краски.  
— Я всегда одна, — наконец сказала она. — Бабушка говорит, что у меня были родители, но я не помню их. Бабушка — она просто присматривает за мной, у нее магазин напротив. Она добрая и угощает меня булочками. Еще она говорила, что когда я пойду в школу, то у меня появятся друзья, но на острове совсем мало детей, так что мы учимся все вместе. Я новенькая и волосы у меня странного цвета...  
Орихиме замолчала. Он ждал.  
— Я хотела хоть встретить хоть один праздник с кем-нибудь. Спасибо, что пришел.  
— Ты не помнишь меня?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой. На секунду Улькиорра увидел свое отражение в ее глазах — черные лохматые волосы над ровной белой маской, сквозь которую видно только глаза.  
— Я не знаю, — серьезно сказала она. — А все призраки носят маски? Я думала такое только в сказках бывает.  
Она улыбалась, и Улькиорра знал, что эта улыбка адресована ему. Не знал он что нужно делать в ответ — ни сейчас, ни тогда. В прошлой жизни, которую он не помнил, но которая привела его к женщине. У нее были вопросы и ответы на них — это он помнил.   
— Посмотри в мое лицо.  
Он поднес руки к лицу и маска упала на подставленные ладони. Иноуе Орихиме смотрела на него через глаза ребенка. Ее душа звала его, но не узнавала.  
— Ты уйдешь? Если я не вспомню тебя, ты уйдешь?  
— Нет.  
Детские руки разжались, отпуская его одежду. Смотря в ее лицо, сохранившее привычные черты, Улькиорра понял — это конец дороги.   
— ... я не буду делать корову из баклажана. Тогда ты не уедешь...  
— ... а привидения любят карри?  
— ... а как тебя зовут?  
Он вышел за дверь и погасил фонарь — начинался Обон и он хотел быть на нем единственным гостем.


End file.
